Capital Vices Minigame
The Capital Vices Minigame or V&V Minigame (Vice and Virtues) or Seven Deadly Sins, is a dangerous solo minigame that can be accessed by speaking to the Monk of Zamorak when you have a Prayer level of 75 and Hitpoints level of 80. It is considered to be more of a boss than a minigame, however, you will earn points per boss you defeat and the final boss can drop incredible rewards. The minigame is located in the Tomb of Sin, accessed via teleportation from the Monk of Zamorak in Varrock Altar. Purpose During the mini-game, you must defeat the seven deadly sins: * Lust * Gluttony * Greed * Sloth * Wrath * Envy * Pride Each boss, when beaten, will drop a corresponding key. When all seven are defeated, you may access Zamorak's tomb where you can fight Del'Wrath for additional rewards. However, you can choose not to and trade your keys to the Tormented One for Vice Points. Each key trades for 1,000 points. If you defeat Del'Wrath, you will gain an additional 3,000 points and you will also receive a drop from it's drop table. Points Shop With Vice Points, you may purchase: * Righteous Hood - 7,000 Points (+5 Prayer bonus, magic armour, provides 2% more damage bonus when fighting demonic or godly creatures). * Righteous Robe Top - 20,000 Points (+8 Prayer bonus, magic armour, provides 3.5% more damage bonus when fighting demonic or godly creatures) * Righteous Robe Bottoms - 14,000 Points (+6 Prayer bonus, magic armour, provides 3.5% more damage bonus when fighting demonic or godly creatures) * Righteous Gloves - 7,000 Points (+4 Prayer bonus, magic armour, provides 1.5% more damage bonus when fighting demonic or godly creatures). * Righteous Boots - 7,000 Points (+4 Prayer bonus, magic armour, provides 1.5% more damage bonus when fighting demonic or godly creatures). * Cape of Purity - 50,000 Points (+7 Prayer bonus, provides 2.5% more damage bonus when fighting demonic or godly creatures). Cannot be sold. * Scroll of Sin Knowledge - 50,000 Points (Unlocks the Prayer - Righteousness, negates all types of damage by 35%. Requires 82 Prayer to use). * Wrathful Staff - 100,000 Points (+4 Prayer bonus, magic staff, can auto cast ancient magicks and has a 20% chance of not using runes when casting a selected spell - this requires the runes in inventory to work). Requires Lunar Diplomacy, Desert Treasure and 75 Magic and 75 Prayer to wield. Cannot be sold. * Wrathful Godsword - 125,000 Points (+10 Prayer bonus, melee weapon, deals 10% more damage when fighting against demonic or godly creatures). * Bandos Godsword - 50,000 Points * Armadyl Godsword - 50,000 Points * Zamorak Godsword - 40,000 Points * Saradomin Godsword - 100,000 Points (due to Monk of Zamorak's hatred for Saradomin) * Runes Pack - 10,000 Points - 500 of each rune. Can be automatically sent to the bank. Rare Drops - Each deadly sin has a very small chance of dropping a random rare reward. This works out to be 1/700. However, they can also drop pet variations which are 1/5000 chance. Righteous Mage Armour Powerful magic armour that was built by the gods of the first age. This was used by them to combat the Seven Deadly Sins and seal them away. The Tormented One will now trade these in return for his sins defeated. Total Prayer Bonus when all pieces worn: +27 Magic offense when all pieces worn: +45 magic attack bonus Set effect: 12% Del'Wrath A powerful demonic keeper of the sins. He is an optional boss when you have defeated all of the sins. You may use all your keys on his tomb to access him. Upon defeating, you will receive 7,000 Points with an additional 3,000 Points. However, Del'Wrath is an endgame boss and extremely powerful. Combat Level: 580 Recommended Combat Level: 115+, 85 Defence+, 90 Hitpoints+ Attack Styles: Melee, Magic, Ranged Mechanics: Recommended to mage him as he's weak to magic. Switch prayers during each attack otherwise he will really damage you. Otherwise, you can tank most of his attacks using Righteousness if you have the Prayer level and have purchased it. Del'Wrath will summon one deadly sin during the fight at random. It is strongly advised to defeat these before you continue to fight Del'Wrath. These deadly sins will be scaled down to Level 250. Drops: * 10,000 Points (Always) * Demonic Key (Always) - Can be used on the chest outside his lair for rewards. * Baby Del'Wrath - 1/200 Drops from Chest: 2 rolls of the loot table is accessed - Herbs, Noted Ores, Noted Bars, Noted Rune Armour/Weapons, Runes are commonly pulled. Rare drops include: * Infernal Claw Tips - 1/1500 - Can be placed onto Dragon Claws to upgrade them to Tormented Claws * Dragon Claws - 1/3000 * Dragon Platebody - 1/1000 * Dragon Pickaxe - 1/750